butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bungie
Background Briana May Siegert has been a Michigander her entire life. Born into an upper middle class family, her father an engineer in the Detroit auto industry and her mother an assistant prosecuting attorney, she grew up in a supportive and loving home. An excellent scholar athlete, Briana (known to he friends as "Bree") was looking forward to the opportunity of college. That is, until the fateful morning... Take one out of control bus, add a section of occupied stadium bleachers, toss in a dash of adrenaline-activated metagene, sprinkle in a crisp and cool November morning, and bake for about 210 seconds. A simple recipe... and one that changed her life forever. In the confusion of the crisis hardly anyone noticed the suddenly super-pliable cheerleader who saved spectators and fellow students from danger. A stretch here. A bounce there. A far reaching grasp. The eyewitness accounts retold in the newspapers mentioned hands yanking others out of danger, arms holding up a portion of bleachers that extra few seconds allowing folks to scramble away to safety, fingers plucking a cell phone from its owner's belt to dial 911 before slipping the phone back into a shirt pocket. Thankfully they didn't mention an identity, mainly because they didn't know who it was. But Ms. Levry did. Fortunately for Bree, Karen Levry, Farmington High School College/Career Guidance Counselor, was discrete with her knowledge. In fact, it was after much discussion regarding Brianna's future plans with her family and Ms. Levry that Bree had reached the somewhat far-fetched decision to use her newfound gifts in a more formal capacity. Bree's hometown held little excitement for a wannabe, but during a rare bank robbery her efforts made the nightly news. Brianna soon found herself as "Bungie", a member of the Great Lakes Gladiators. Bungie served faithfully with the Gladiators for almost five years before the team splintered underneath conflict between the team leader and team leader's heir apparent. Bungie fought-crime solo in the Great Lakes area for a few months before chance brought her shoulder to shoulder with the Global Guardians stopping Ribald, who somehow almost succeeded in draining Lakes Erie, Huron, Michigan, Ontario and Superior. The Guardians team took a liking to the pliable woman's attitude and abilities. Soon Bungie was a member of the esteemed organization. She has served with the Global Guardians for two years and is one of the younger members. She enjoys the challenges, experience, and opportunities her membership with the team brings. Most of all, she appreciates the ability to assist mankind on a scale much greater than she had in the past. Personality and Motivations Briana is a confident, responsible, and competitive individual. Despite her highly competitive nature, Briana is kind and tends to make friends easily. While she can be aggressive in competition or conflict, she is not the 'leap before she looks' sort of person. In fact, she knows that action/reaction based on pure emotion is typically asking for trouble, so when possible she will always take an objective view of things and try to make her decision based on fact and rationale. Briana (as Bungie) has quite a following of teenage fans. Girls who want to be like her. Boys who have a crush on her. Individually, she is perhaps the most popular Guardian in the history of the team. She takes her responsibility as a role model for today's youth very seriously. As such, Bungie will often be found extolling the virtues of clean and honest living in teen mags, on Nick Jr. and similar networks, and in PSA's. Knowing that the eyes of the world are on the Global Guardians 24-7, she takes pains to always act appropriately whenever she is in public. Brianna thinks she has the seeds of leadership within her. However, being one of the younger Global Guardians she is content with learning and growing with experience under the direction of the senior team members. Quote "If it's worth doing, it's worth doing right." Powers and Abilities Bungie's primary ability is that of an extremely strong and pliable body. Since the activation of her metagene, she has gained the ability to stretch her torso and limbs quite a distance. She has also learned to use her elasticity in a variety of ways, such as squeezing into or out of anything that is not airtight, wrapping her limbs around a foe and basically crushing the breath out of them. In addition to stretching, her body has become stronger and more resilient. Her dense and compacted musculature gives her greater strength and stamina (though not to superhuman levels; she could complete with Olympic level weight-lifters, though) plus increased protection from attacks, especially physical attacks (she is much less resistant to non-physical attacks, such as energy beams or poison attacks). The combination of her strength and elasticity has resulted in the ability to leap tremendous distances. Through practice and experience, Bungie has become very accurate with her leaping and can ricochet from point to point in a blink of an eye. Appearance Brianna is an attractive woman who has maintained a youthful appearance. With natural blonde hair, emerald eyes, a svelte athletic figure, and a brilliant smile she has no problem looking the part of the stereotypical cheerleader when she wishes to. She if often able to pass as someone much younger than her actual age. In her downtime, Bree tends to dress casually for comfort. As Bungie, she wears a deep blue mask and short-sleeved leotard, accessorized with light blue shoes, gloves and belt. When Bungie first began her heroing career, she thought her outfit was skimpier than it should be, but it didn't take long for Bungie to find out that anything but a form fitting costume tended to slip off when using her elastic abilities. She has now grown quite comfortable with her uniform and has done very little to change it's appearance since she was new to the super-hero scene. The only drawback to her appearance is her skin, which has a slightly shiny look about it that makes her look artificial somehow (she calls this problem "looking all plasticky", despite being told numberous times that "plasticky" isn't a real word). Category:Characters Category:American Characters Category:American Heroes Category:Metamorphs Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes